When a user reads an article on a webpage, he or she may desire to know more on the topic or to get more context on the article. The user can search or browse the web or access similar articles. Typically, the user follows links from one article to another. However, the navigation of the links may be haphazard and typically draws the user away from the subject of interest. A need therefore exists for helping the user methodologically explore a universe of related articles.